Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate.
Description of Related Art
A conventional light guide plate used in a backlight module has a light-incident surface a light-emitting surface and a reflecting surface. Light provided by a light source enters the light guide plate from the light-incident surface and is emitted out from the light-emitting surface of the light guide plate. Another conventional light guide plate used in a lamp has two light-emitting surfaces opposite to each other. After entering the light guide plate, light provided by the light source is emitted out from the respective light-emitting surfaces. In order to mix the light passing through the light guide plate uniformly, V-shaped or R-shaped microstructures are generally disposed on the light-emitting surfaces of the light guide plate. However, such V-shaped microstructures or R-shaped microstructures would result in the light guide plate with too much light concentration and too strong light directivity. Consequently, the light guide plate viewed from viewing angles will have has obvious brightness and darkness, and bright and dark bands, fringes or hotspots are generated thereon, thus affecting the optical appearance of the light guide plate.
Furthermore, the conventional light guide plate with the V-shaped microstructures is likely to generate white dots or stains on the surface of the V-shaped microstructures due to friction, and tip portions of the V-shaped microstructures are likely to be scratched and collapsed due to collisions, thus seriously affecting the function of the light guide plate.
Hence, there is need to develop a light guide plate to overcome the foregoing problems.